


【龙化】万幸

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [10]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云  贤×旭  童×抚（ELF）__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】万幸

弟弟们一个两个都像是被命运之力指引一样向白龙领地这里聚集了过来。如今自己一圈各个家族各个色种的龙都有，着实热闹的很，天天龙仰龙翻闹得不可开交。

白龙朴正洙也因此不得不天天追在弟弟们屁股后面给他们整理各种烂摊子擦屁股，还要让金希澈压着闯祸的崽子们去无辜被祸害的白龙族人家里道歉。

朴正洙被弟弟们折腾出的各种大小麻烦和千奇百怪的破坏气的天天上火又头疼，一贯的温柔涵养都难以维持、只能仰头质问这贼老天为什么要这样给自己安排人间磨砺。

可是，再看着崽子们向他撒娇争宠时的乖巧模样，朴正洙的满腔怒火又只能于无形中消散来开。

一直这样下去也不是个办法，毕竟自己还想尽可能多活几年，而被崽子们这样气的只觉得会反这个愿望而行。可是又不能只是带着弟弟们简单的换个龙类家族去祸害，毕竟这些闹腾鬼在哪里都不会善罢甘休。

朴正洙和金希澈商议了两天后，又询问了其他龙的看法，干脆地带着所有的弟弟自立了山头。

不过与其说是“自立”，实则也不是很妥帖——

其实也只不过是和自己这一圈各色的龙找了一个合适又无主的地方一起生活，不用再在某个龙类家族中再看其他族人的脸色、就算自己几个再引出了事端也不用再担心会连带影响其他族人。

__

弟弟们满腔欢欣与期待，兴高采烈的把新领地附近踩踏了一遍、又兴高采烈的回来告诉朴正洙——选的这地方真好！

金希澈在一旁嗤之以鼻——你们这是废话。也不想想，老子找的地方能会差了吗？？

兴头上的弟弟们才不管傲娇的红龙哥哥在腹诽些什么，一溜烟就列好了所有适合当居所的洞穴位置等着哥哥安排。现在这一圈龙里都是小情侣，所以找到的全是比较大一些的山洞洞穴。

弟弟们内心都尊敬朴正洙，所以纷纷化成人形嬉笑着推搡朴正洙，“哥~正洙哥~你先选吧~”

“对对！我们要给哥一个年纪优待保障啊~！”

朴正洙感动之余又觉得有那么一丝丝夹杂着无力反驳的暗恼，只好板着脸努力摆着手试图推辞着弟弟们的年龄攻击。

可是金大魔王才不管这些有的没的，只是瞪了一眼扑腾的崽子们就拉着身旁朴正洙的手向前走，“来吧正洙，我们先挑。”大魔王又用眼尾轻飘飘瞥了一眼突然间瑟瑟发抖的一众崽子们，“假如我是忙内也得我先下手。”

金希澈眼神随便一扫，就把各个洞穴的情况判断了个八九不离十。没有丝毫犹豫，拉着朴正洙就进入了正当中那个一看就是最大最好的洞穴。

弟弟们因为魔王的威压瑟瑟发抖，然后才各自兴冲冲的挑选了居住的洞穴。

__

在这里，成族定居的一切都已经准备就绪，却不成想，在完全意料外的地方出了岔子——

彻夜云雨后一觉醒来，金希澈发现怀里的自家白龙莫名变成白色幼龙了！

金希澈从混沌中醒来都要给吓枯了。

——谁一觉起来糊里糊涂中感觉到怀里有个颇为陌生的幼年崽子在扑腾翅膀会不受到惊吓啊！

再定睛一看，这幼年小崽子的五官轮廓实打实的就是自家白龙，可看过来的眼神中满满的陌生和警惕。

这下金希澈真的要哭了。

——这是个什么事啊！！！谁来告诉我我们正洙为什么会变成这个模样？？？还这个样子看我？？！

这贼老天！！！

__

不幸中的万幸是，莫名其妙化成幼年期的白龙朴正洙在对金希澈短暂的警惕后就浮现出了满满的依恋、靠过去在他怀里一个劲的蹭着撒娇。眼见着这个红龙还那样僵持在原地不来哄自己，白色幼龙还哼哼唧唧的假哭来博取怜爱。

手臂先于混沌的大脑一步行动了起来，金希澈伸手把这奶声哼唧着撒娇的幼年版自家白龙揽在怀里轻轻晃着安慰，不过行为举止瞧起来是一万个手忙脚乱。

“……正洙？”天上地下嚣张跋扈的金大魔王看起来忐忑极了，拍了拍蜷缩在自己怀里小小一团的白龙恋人、小心翼翼的开口，“你还……认得我吗？”

怀里晶莹剔透的龙形幼年白龙也不答话，只是微微侧头盯着眼前这成年人形红龙，眨巴眨巴亮晶晶的眼睛又扑闪扑闪翅膀，然后甩着小尾巴又往他怀里深处拱了拱、一脸的欢快与满足。

“唉……”金希澈一张俊俏的脸奇妙的混杂着崩溃与满足，预示着这红龙心中的万千复杂心绪，“你……唉……”

这种毫不理智冷静的卖萌表情是成年后冷静自持的朴正洙无论如何都不可能轻易露出的，就更别说是莫名其妙变成这个样子之后的成年朴正洙了——他如果心性正常，大概只会人小鬼大的压下惊慌假装镇定、说一些没关系之类的话来温声安慰自己。

——所以此时，唯一的解释就是：朴正洙的心性也随着外表回到了幼年时期、也自然的不可能认识自己。

完蛋，这事情发生的莫名其妙的、还真的很难搞。

啊！！！

贼老天！！！

__

这么大的事情是不可能瞒住崽子们的，很快弟弟们就一个传一个的都知道了这个消息、一个不差的聚在了这金希澈和朴正洙的山洞里满脸新奇又担忧的瞧着莫名其妙回到幼年期连话都不会说、也不会化形的大哥哥。

万幸大哥哥变小后，虽然不认识弟弟们了也对他们没有什么排斥的情绪，仍旧乖巧的抱着自己的脚脚窝在床上、笑眯眯的瞧着聚集在自己面前的这一众各色的龙。

没有龙知道是因为什么朴正洙会一夜之间变成这个样子，就连最足智多识的蓝龙兄弟俩也不知道该怎么办才能让朴正洙恢复正常。而提出的其他乱七八糟的办法金希澈又不敢轻易尝试，怕情况反而被越搞越糟糕。

焦急的讨论来讨论去，弟弟们七嘴八舌的互相埋怨了起来——

“呀！李赫宰！都怪你总是惹哥生气才把哥气成这个样子的吧！！”

“什么啊！怎么会是我！明明哥最疼我了！肯定是因为你把白龙家世代珍藏的那些酒都偷偷喝了的那件事情被哥知道了哥被你气成这个样子的！！应该怪你！！！”

“呜呜……哥哥变成了这个样子……肯定是因为我还不够不听话……我不想这样我想要哥哥恢复嘤嘤……”

“是你们谁干的？快点自觉出来承认错误！否则……就别怪我手段狠辣！”

……

弟弟们吵起来七嘴八舌的，直把红龙吵的心烦意乱头脑爆炸。这些崽子对自己反正一点帮助都没有，金希澈扭脸干脆恶声恶气的把他们都轰出自家洞穴之外，回身扭脸又把一脸天真乖巧不谙世事的幼年期自家白龙揽入怀中轻轻又紧紧的搂住、满脸果决又温柔。

如此看来我好像只能这样束手无策的等着你自己恢复。

只是希望……你不要让我等得太久。

莫名其妙回到了幼年期的朴正洙一改成年时的温柔稳重，每天都笑眯眯的、甜甜蜜蜜的向来看自己的弟弟撒着娇，还滚来滚去的皮。

弟弟们被这小小的调皮哥哥折腾的苦不堪言，却也照顾的心甘情愿。

——以前总是哥哥在照顾和爱护他们，如今哥哥莫名其妙成了这个模样，自己这些弟弟自然也要自觉承担起责任来照顾哥哥。

再加上回到幼年期的白龙哥哥晶莹剔透的、可爱又乖巧，还总是甜甜蜜蜜的笑着。弟弟们看着这样的小小哥哥、爱不释手。其中爱好漂亮珠宝的金钟云尤其是——磨拳擦掌的心动、垂涎欲滴的动心，天天来照顾哥哥来的比谁都勤快，赶都赶不走。

金希澈被缠人的热心肠弟弟们烦的直一个头一百个大：自己竟然还要和弟弟们争夺着才能照顾正洙？？

——开什么玩笑！我们正洙当然要我自己亲自照顾啊！关你们这群崽子什么事？？！

都给我滚蛋！！！

__

某天难得能够摆脱一众跟屁虫，金希澈带着自家白龙就兴冲冲的在外快乐飞行。

瞧着在自己前方快乐的扇动翅膀打滚尖啸的小小白龙身影，跟在后方护卫的金希澈温柔的勾起唇，内心充满怜惜。

自从自己和朴正洙相识以来，就鲜少看到他这样无拘无束自由撒娇的模样，交往中也总是自己单方面在任性耍赖。他总是温柔又稳重、沉默又坚定的肩负着照顾自己和护卫弟弟们的责任，不曾放纵过也不曾任性过，就算是在自己面前、也难得示弱撒娇。

这叫自己如何不怜惜。

怜惜他也明明不大却不得不老成稳重照顾他人、明明自己也会累会痛却从不松口示弱诉说疲惫。

更怜惜他独自装作坚强的太久，已经忘记了该如何放过自我。

还是自己出现的太晚。

太晚相遇，才令他无处可依，不得不一点一点褪去任性骄纵、变成这样一尊不顾自我的活佛。

可是当着成年朴正洙的面，瞧着他的温柔双眸，这些话却不知该如何说出口。怕触怒他，也怕伤害他骄傲。

况且，爱一个人、心疼他爱护他，却独不是为了强行改变他。

再加上以前知晓李赫宰和李东海小小年纪第一次见面就双双化形相伴成长，自己心里还颇有些遗憾错过正洙当年。如今有了机会看看小时的正洙，自己可要好好把握住。

所以这次的事情虽说一万个莫名其妙不可理喻，可是看在自家正洙可以无忧无虑肆意骄纵一段时日、自己可以看看过去错过的可可爱爱的小小正洙的份上，自己也就咬牙切齿的忍了！

__

虽话是这样说，等的时日长了金希澈也开始逐渐焦灼起来。

怕这朴正洙从此不能恢复，更怕他从此真的就忘记那些和自己的曾经与对自己的爱意。

更何况，自己如今天天如同老父亲一般精心照顾着这小小白龙……到底是在做伴侣还是做爹呀？

不行不行。

金希澈还是有点着急了，满脑子大写加粗的红色字体——“不能这样下去了”。

能不能恢复成年龙体态如今看来并不是最重要的，金希澈决定首先要想办法唤醒朴正洙对自己的记忆，于是三天两头的独自带着小小白龙去曾经和他相伴去过的地方、瞧着他是否有些许触动。

触动是还没等到，却等来了一群不速之客。

他们单独外出时，遇上了蓝龙设伏。

金希澈将小小的朴正洙紧紧护在怀中，盯着把自己围在中间严阵以待面目严峻的这群蓝龙。不屑的嗤笑了一声，又收回嘴角板下脸，金希澈心里略有一些沉重。

虽然这次遇袭自己终于是陪在朴正洙身侧，可是用脚趾头想也知道，上次在白龙家族边境的作战败绩自然会让蓝龙家族对自己拥有更深的忌惮。此次还有胆量来光明正大的围困自己两龙，自然是会更加挑选精英严阵以待。

瞧着围在自己面前比上次袭刺多了整整一倍还多的健壮蓝龙，金希澈合理怀疑蓝龙家族为了这次行动该是倾巢出动。

可真是看得起我金希澈啊，竟遣得一族来对。

仅仅是一对多，金希澈是无所谓的。红龙好斗善战的种族天赋加上他自己天生反骨不认输，金希澈并不惧怕。

他对自己有信心、知道自己不会轻易战败。就算是局势真的对自己不利，这群蓝龙也断然不可能轻易从自己手中讨到什么好处。

问题是此时，自己并不能那样放手施为——自己还要顾及怀里的小小白龙。再加上上次燃烧心火的伤势哪是这短短时日就能够养好的，因而此次情况着实不容乐观。

也不是自己愿不愿意为了正洙放下自尊逃跑求援的问题，自己没有那么不知变通。只是，这么一大群蓝龙这样设局等候，就势必不会给自己两龙丝毫逃跑的机会。

只有尽力一战，才能搏个生机。

蓝龙家族看着金希澈紧紧护卫着怀中小白龙的严峻模样，相互之间使了个眼色——就从他怀里这个小的下手。

成王败寇，为了家族胜利、没有什么不能做的。

连互相放狠话都显得多余，战斗在沉默中开始，双方互相毫不留情。

蓝龙一开始就决定了要采取人海围困战术，故意分派人手从各个方面缠住金希澈、还故意针对他怀里的朴正洙狠下杀手。

心有顾忌加之关心则乱，金希澈空有一身本领也被牵制的无力施为，只能采取“守”之势，尽力而为。

金希澈也不敢再次燃烧心火，倒不是怕自己伤上加伤。只是“燃起心火”这种代表红龙一脉最强战力的天赋攻击，是无差别攻击，一旦施展、自己怀里的朴正洙第一个就要受到重伤。

束手束脚的搏杀着，金希澈渐渐无法顾全自身、逐渐受了伤。而被他小心护卫的朴正洙还在他怀里完好无损。

围攻的蓝龙目光如炬，看出了这红龙举手投足间逐渐露出的苦苦支撑之态。互相又使了一个眼色——就这样耗下去，等到他力竭……了结了他！

苦苦坚持颇久后，金希澈原本还算周密的防守终于因为力竭而无意露出了空门破绽。一直在一旁紧盯战况寻找机会的蓝龙首领阴险又快意的笑了笑、毫无保留的发出惊天致命一击。

终于，你这红龙要为之前给我蓝龙家族的侮辱和愁怨付出代价！

金希澈正被另一侧针对朴正洙的攻击牵去心神，等到发觉这针对自身的阴险攻击时已经来不及避开。

金希澈一生从不服输也不认命，可是在这一刻终于略感绝望。 

——苦战至今尚无救援，倘若自己再倒下了……正洙可怎么办？

金希澈狠狠的咬了咬舌尖让自己镇定下来。

此时此景无论如何，一丝一毫的机会可能都是宝贵生机。

金希澈无奈的轻舒一口气，扭身准备用自己的后背迎接这狠毒一击，并打算借着蓝龙群龙因为自己受伤这一秒的快意松懈、把朴正洙远远的推出去——能走一些是一些，说不来就能够被发觉不对赶来救援的弟弟们救了呢。

正洙的丝毫生机，自己都必须替他抓住。

至于自己……

金希澈在这绝境中竟微微勾了勾唇边，露出一抹不舍又无奈的温柔笑意。

一直以来，自己虽欢喜于他可以畅快享受这无拘无束的时日，却仍旧不甘心他将自己尽数遗忘、总是想方设法想要他恢复过往记忆。如今此时，这桀骜红龙竟在心中浮现了一丝庆幸。

还好……他还不曾记起自己。

朴正洙变小以来虽有对自己多加依赖，此种依赖却与对其他的弟弟的依赖并无太大不同。就算他待自己有那么一些与众不同之处，也只不过是脑海深处的一些残留感情作祟，大约并不是因着过去爱意。

他还没有记起对自己的爱意，那么如果自己此战中就此消逝，至少……他也不会过于伤心。

至少他的一生也还有机会，去迎接新的感情和新的未来。

金希澈低头，温柔眷恋的瞧了一眼一直呆在自己怀里乖巧又镇定的朴正洙，想把他深深刻在自己最后的记忆中。

只要正洙能够活下来，自己是什么结局……都是甘愿的。

听着风声知道那一击已到身后近在咫尺，金希澈也不抵抗，只是算着时间把怀里的朴正洙狠狠往外推去、就回身缠上了身边的剩余蓝龙让他们短时间内无力追击。

“正洙！飞！快飞！！别回头！！”

这怒声咆哮的红龙算定了一切，却没算定怀中这小小白龙，并不是什么听话又冷漠无情的主。

朴正洙仿似看透了他的想法、只是一个轻巧的转身让位就避开了金希澈往外狠狠推出的手，下一秒却扭身回扑、毫不犹豫的挡在他身前替他受了这致命一击。

“——正洙！！！”

眼中一瞬间什么都看不到，满满的都是那吐血坠落的白色小小身影。

红了眼眶，金希澈看到整个世界都开始燃烧颠倒。

__

“——正洙！！！”

金希澈大喊着醒来，如同溺水者突然浮出水面呼吸到新鲜空气一般急剧的喘着、浑身上下冷汗淋淋，又惊惶的左右寻找着那个身影。

“……嗯……希澈？”怀里的人被他的动静惊醒，揉揉眼睛迷迷糊糊的抬头看他，“你昨夜折腾我到那么晚，这么一大早就又来折腾我吗……”

瞧着紧紧盯着自己的这红龙的惊惶目光，朴正洙微愣、，“因为到了新家所以做噩梦了吗？”打个哈欠后稍稍清醒了一些，温柔的伸出手轻拍着伴侣安慰他道，“没关系啊，梦都是反的啊。”

金希澈只是紧紧的凝视着他，一言不发。

梦里的一切都那么真实，就像是小小的朴正洙真的为了救自己而吐血急剧坠下一般。金希澈慌得不行，回想起来一点点就浑身发抖。

颤抖的伸出手把他拥入自己怀中按在心口，金希澈混沌着也不知道该如何解释，甚至正常的语句都说不出口了，只能浑身战栗的喊着怀中人名字。

“正洙……正洙……”

朴正洙终于感受到了伴侣仿佛是从骨子里传出来的惊惶和脆弱。也不开口询问，只是轻轻的抚着这颤抖红龙的光滑脊背、无声的安慰他。

“幸好……”金希澈把头紧紧埋到朴正洙的颈窝处，仍然在不由自主的轻颤，唇贴着白龙的脖颈喃喃自语，“幸好只是一场梦……正洙……正洙你绝不能抛下我！”

“当然，”虽然不知道金希澈梦到了什么才会这么脆弱又反常，不过能猜到决计不会是什么好梦。朴正洙温柔的回搂着金希澈、抚了抚他被冷汗沾湿的后颈稍长的头发，轻声开口安慰，“我自然是要一直陪着你的。”

他终于能够微微镇定。

急切的抬起头、又急切的寻到了他的唇，然后给了他一个深深的清晨吻。

__END__


End file.
